Cнιсα рσя υи đια
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: Naruto despierta en un calabozo frío. Frente aparece Sasuke, quien le menciona el haber utilizado un jutsu sobre él. Naruto con el cuerpo de una mujer... ¿qué es lo que pretende Sasuke? :Lemon ChicoxChica:


**Chica por un día**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se hallaba adolorido y mareado, pero sobre todo... confundido.

- ¿Dónde... estoy?...

El rubio portador del Kyuubi logró al fin tomar conciencia de si mismo, viéndose en la completa oscuridad... un completo color negro era lo que yacía en aquel sitio. Y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a surgir preguntas de su interior... ¿en qué lugar había caído?... ¿había sido al fin secuestrado por Akatsuki?... o incluso peor...

- Acaso... ¿estoy muerto datte bayo?...

- No, no lo estás – se escuchó en modo de eco en el mismo sitio donde Naruto se encontraba

- ¡¿Quién es?! – con efusividad el Genin de Konoha trató de moverse, cosa que al parecer no logró

Fue donde cayó en el veinte, de que ahí acostado en el suelo estaba capturado por cadenas que lo rodeaban completamente. Apenas logró posarse de costado haciendo una gran fuerza por soltarse sin lograr nada en el camino.

- No tiene caso que intentes mover tus brazos o piernas, no podrás lograrlo ni aunque liberaras al Kyuubi

Volvió a escucharse aquella voz, que mientras iba acercándose y escuchándose más fuerte ante la distancia acortada, le hacía por alguna razón su voz bastante familiar.

- ¿Quién eres?... – volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki ahora con temor

De pronto la oscuridad fue removida en cierto punto, aquel que había capturado a Naruto había encendido una mecha e iluminado una pequeña parte de ese que ahora visto era un calabozo de lo más espantoso. Pero, para empeorar las cosas, el rubio no podía creer de quien había caído preso.

- Sasuke...

El moreno, con aquella facción seria y fría que portaba como de costumbre observó de lleno al portador del Kyuubi, retomando en instantes la palabra.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Naruto

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?... ¿qué está pasando aquí datte bayo?! – aun más confundido el rubio no despegaba su mirada del Uchiha

- Todo a su tiempo Naruto, no hay por que alarmarse, primero quiero que veas algo – agachándose levemente logró ponerse en posición de cuclillas delante de Naruto, acercando aquel fuego ardiente al cuerpo preso

- ¿Ver qué?... – nuevamente boca arriba el rubio miraba al moreno con desconfianza

- Esto... – con aquella luz en sus manos alumbró todo lo que era el cuerpo del Uzumaki, para que éste mirara con atención, cosa que hizo al instante

Los ojos del rubio se encontraban en total desconcierto y él mismo se sentía apunto de entrar a un colapso.

Su cuerpo al desnudo no estaba siendo rodeado por cadenas, ni por nada por el estilo. Aunque lo peor no era ese hecho, sino el verse desnudo y contemplar que su cuerpo estaba completamente modificado. Para ser exactos, era el cuerpo de... una mujer...

- ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto teme?!...

Sasuke en un rápido movimiento capturó el mentón del rubio con su mano libre, la cual era la diestra, fijando con firmeza sus ojos ante los azules del rubio, dejando ver en él ese color sangre del sharingan activado.

- Durante todo este tiempo, leí y aprendí demasiadas técnicas en este cuchitril de guarida que Orochimaru tiene y tomé de entre aquellos libros una idea muy peculiar, en la que puedes convertir a un hombre o animal en una mujer, con las facciones que obtendría el mismo si hubiera nacido como tal

- ¿Y por qué...?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera formular una pregunta, el moreno le detuvo el habla pegando la misma mano diestra en su boca.

- Lo malo de esta técnica es, que sólo puede durar un día – terminada la frase, soltó los labios de Naruto colocándose nuevamente de pie, yendo a paso tranquilo hacia la pared frente a ellos dos, dejando aquel alumbrado postrado en la misma y tener libertad nuevamente en su mano izquierda

- Aun no entiendo tu punto – el Genin ahora con apariencia de una mujer adolescente, cabellera larga rubia revuelta por todo el piso de aquel piso sólido - ¿Por qué haz probado esa técnica en mí-te bayo? – su mirada denotaba incomprensión y sobretodo melancolía

- Últimamente – el moreno coloca una pose de 90 grados a la vista de su presa sin dejar de mostrar esa mirada fría en su rostro – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Naruto al escuchar aquella frase sintió un escalofrío extraño por su cuerpo, y más que eso, sintió como si sus mejillas se hubieran calentado instantáneamente.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunté... – moviendo su cabeza, el Uzumaki dejó de mirar al Uchiha tan directamente - ¿Por qué no puedo mover todo mi cuerpo libremente datte bayo?

- Aun no se desvanece por completo la anestesia de tu cuerpo, es lógico que puedas mover sólo algunas partes y otras no, pero no te preocupes, en unos momentos volverás a tener control sobre todo tu cuerpo y entonces, podremos realizar lo que tengo planeado

De reojo los ojos azules se postraron en el moreno de pie.

- ¿Lo que tienes planeado?... ¿y se puede saber qué tienes planeado-tte bayo?

- Para sacar todas las ideas que llevo cargando en mi cabeza, pienso hacerte el amor

El calabozo se silenció por varios minutos, el rubio estaba tan impactado y sorprendido que no creía lo que apenas había escuchado.

- ¡¿Estás loco-tte bayo?!

- Tranquilo, cuando acabemos haré que lo olvides todo

- ¡Me niego a permitir que me haga eso! – cerró sus ojos moviendo su cabeza sin control, dándose cuenta de que su mano y pierna diestras ya le respondían

Sin embargo, antes de poder realizar algún movimiento con éstas, el Uchiha se posó de pie sobre la presa. Con sus dos pies firmes a los costados del cuerpo femenino, observándole sin facción explícita.

- Basta Sasuke... – con su mano liberada, el rubio sujetó la pierna zurda del Uchiha mirándole directo a los ojos – No hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir datte bayo...

- No creo arrepentirme de nada

- ... –

La mano diestra del rubio liberó el agarre al Uchiha al tiempo que fue cerrando sus ojos.

- Está bien-tte bayo... si es lo que quieres, hazlo, de todos modos, esto no cambiará mi opinión

El moreno sólo entrecerró la mirada.

- Pienso hacer que vuelvas a Konoha, aunque me lastimes o quieras matarme... incluso aunque me conviertas en mujer y te aproveches de mí, no descansaré hasta que vuelvas datte bayo

Sin decir más, el Uchiha se sentó a un lado del cuerpo y llevó su mano diestra hacia la muñeca de Naruto jalándole con fuerza hacia él.  
Sentando el cuerpo femenino en sus propias piernas, pegando la espalda del Uzumaki sobre su pecho. Naruto avergonzado movía su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, ocultando el ligero rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas, haciendo que la larga cabellera que ahora tenía corriera por su pecho, cubriendo un poco éste.

- Como mujer... te ves demasiado atractiva, Naruto – le susurró al oído al momento que con su mano zurda acariciaba la pierna izquierda de la rubia

Naruto, quien no respondía, preocupado más por morder su labio inferior y calmar sus nervios para no darle el gusto al Uchiha de verlo "excitado" ante todo lo que pretendía cometer en ese instante.

La mano diestra de Sasuke recorrió ligeramente la cabellera rubia para dejar al descubierto la suave piel del cuello de su presa y con un movimiento imprevisto logró pegar sus labios sobre éste, causándole aun más nervios a Naruto, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba que sentía.

Deslizando ahora su mano más hacia abajo, el Uchiha la detuvo sobre uno de los senos de Naruto, que no eran tan grandes como los llegó a hacer ver tantas veces en su técnica sexy no jutsu, sin embargo, le parecían un tamaño perfecto para no aburrirse en un buen rato.

Mientras que Naruto en el fondo se maldecía a sí mismo y maldecía al Uchiha por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir y pensar en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué no gimes un poco? – volvió a susurrar al oído de su presa, haciendo que se enfureciera el contrario

Pero lo que decía el Uchiha no era tanto una pregunta, sino más parecía una advertencia, y de eso se dio cuenta Naruto algo tarde, pues un gemido sorpresivo salió sin esperarse de sus labios al haber sentido tan atrevido movimiento de Sasuke. La mano zurda del moreno había alcanzado la entrepierna de su ex compañero de equipo, tocando específicamente la parte del clítoris. Lo cual a Naruto quien no había sentido esa clase de emociones le hizo sacar más de un suspiro placentero, llegando al punto de aferrar sus dos manos de nuevo en control sobre el pantalón del culpable de su bochorno.

A Sasuke le hartó el comenzar a escuchar que Naruto se quejaba por lo que le hacía, así que soltando el pecho de la rubia, acabo metiendo dos de sus dedos en la boca ajena, impidiéndole el habla.

Aquel rubio se sorprendería de sobremanera ante aquel acto, es imposible esconder mas aquel rubor de color carmesí que se había posado sobre sus mejillas, y ahora menos ya que había aumentado de tono.

- Se que te gusta .. – susurra al odio del Uzumaki, mientras saca su lengua y con la punta de esta apenas y toca el lóbulo del odio de éste, entrecerrado sus obscuras orbes, dándole un toque de misterio y sensualidad

Quisiera o no, de esa manera, el chico parecía tan excitante .. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Él es chico, no solo por tener apariencia de mujer comenzaría a pensar como una… no, eso no era aceptable.

- Vamos Na-ru-to... sé que lo desearas... – los dos dedos que se encontraban dentro de su boca comenzaron a moverse de atrás hacia delante, cada vez de una manera mas lenta

- ... – el chico solo se limitaría a ruborizarse cada vez mas, era extraña esa situación, su mente le indicaba morderlo, para que así sacara sus dedos de su boca, pero sabía que si lo hacía le iría aun peor… fuera de eso... algo en su interior le indicaba que no quería que se detuviera

Después de que aquello movimiento cesaran poco a poco, la boca del chico moreno buscaba algo más... rodeaba con la pura mirada el cuerpo, no sumamente proporcionado pero aun así deseable de aquella rubia. Al notar un poco de excitación en su cuerpo, baja su cabeza, dejándola sobre su pecho, bajando poco a poco deja un rastro con la punta de su lengua, al bajar lo necesario, comienza a lamer la zona del pezón derecho.

- Anda... gime un poco más .. – diría el chico entre lamidas que intercalaba con mordidas o en su dado caso con succiones, ya dentro de su boca la mayor parte de seno de la chica, muerde levemente la punta del pezón con sus dientes, restregándolos un poco

- ¡Ahh! ... – es lo único que se logra escuchar por parte de la rubia, el placer que sentía en ese momento ella... él... ya no sabia quien era realmente, un escalofrió no dejaba de estremecer su cuerpo

El moreno parecía disfrutar más de sus acciones sobre aquella rubia, una de sus manos comienza a bajar pos su brazo, después saltando hacia su cadera, comienza a acariciar ésta de manera circular, la rubia cerraría sus ojos un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior, evitando gemir, aunque esto sólo haría que el Uchiha pusiera mas empeño en sus acciones.

De a poco Naruto dejaría mostrar que su cuerpo se estremecía y excitaba por las acciones que se le realizaban, puesto que Sasuke ya notaba entre la delicia del sabor de aquellos pezones, como poco a poco se iban endureciendo junto con su contorno.

- Si te gusta… ¿por qué no lo demuestras un poco más? – deslizando su mano diestra de nuevo por la entrepierna de la rubia acabó introduciendo aquellos dos dedos que una vez en la boca de la dama, ahora estaban dentro de sus "otros" labios, moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro

En primer instante Naruto dibujó un rostro lleno de disgusto. Lo que Sasuke le realizaba en su nueva parte íntima le hacía sentir una sensación extraña, que jamás había sentido. Sin embargo, pese a eso, lo dejó que continuara haciéndolo.

- Parece que algo tan "pequeño" no te satisface¿verdad?

Los ojos de la rubia pestañearon continuamente en modo de incomprensión. Y sin mencionar palabra alguna removió la mirada de él para fijarle en alguna otra parte del frío lugar.

- Siento que estoy hablando con la pared, tendré que hacerte hablar – saca sus dedos de la parte íntima de la joven relamiendo estos con goce, dejando preocupada a la presente que por alguna razón ahora se sentía más mujer que otra cosa...

Con un brusco movimiento Sasuke dejó aplacada a la rubia sobre el suelo, posándose él de inmediato sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con una mano a desabrochar sus propias ropas, recargado con la otra mano posada en el suelo para así no dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo que se hallaba bajo de él.

Naruto observaba como el moreno terminaba de desabrochar sus molestas prendas, para así después con sus dos manos el Uchiha sujetó las piernas de la rubia, abriéndolas bastante hacia los extremos, dejando que ésta se queje un poco por los movimientos bruscos que realizaba sobre su persona. Acomodándose al centro de la abertura de sus piernas y sin dejarle ver más.

Dejó caer al fin su peso sobre el cuerpo femenino, volviendo a escuchar un quejido de incomodidad por parte de ella.

- Espero que con esto, al menos me dejes escuchar algo más que unos simples quejidos

El rostro de Naruto que yacía con una facción de desconcierto, fue cambiando rápidamente a una de dolor.

- ¿Qué haces?... ¡eso duele! – con sus manos, Naruto trataba de empujar al moreno mientras se retorcía debajo de él e intentando cerrar sus piernas o patearlo de algún modo – ¡Basta-te bayo!

La joven se quejaba aun más entre gemidos que no entendía por que salían de sus labios, sintiendo como su parte íntima estaba siendo profanada con una penetración tan brusca como los últimos movimientos que se le han hecho.

- ¡Ah!... ¡duele mucho!... ¡sácalo datte bayo! – ladeó su rostro abochornada, dándose cuenta que su voz se volvía cada vez más aguda y femenina

- ¿Ahora sí hablas?... pues quiero escucharte decir aun más – moviéndose con fuerza pero lentamente de atrás hacia delante iba embistiendo a la rubia, la cual sin poder soportar lo que se le proporcionaba cubrió sus labios con el dorso de su mano diestra ladeando su rostro hacía la dirección contraria, aferrando con tanta fuerza la prenda sobrepuesta sobre su pecho del Uchiha

- ¡No!... por… por favor… - sin poder retenerlas más, lágrimas fueron derramándose por los ojos y mejillas de la rubia ante el dolor que sentía

Pero eso no era lo que quería el Uchiha. Él tenía un deseo ferviente por ver a esa rubia suplicar aun más.

Tomándola de las muñecas y pegando estas sobre el suelo a los extremos de la cabeza pelirrubia, acercó su rostro al de ella rozando sus labios contra los de su encantadora presa. La respiración de la joven acelerada y sin ningún modo de control se notaba al ver la rapidez del movimiento que hacía su pecho arriba abajo, tratando de controlarse, sin poder lograrlo.

- Déjame… por favor… Sasuke… - se escuchó rogar a la rubia sobre el roce de los labios

Pero esa voz enloqueció aun más al moreno. Y sin poder soportar más, clavó sus labios en los de ella, impactándose en un apasionado beso. Acallando los gemidos que vendrían en camino por aquellas embestidas que de lento se fueron haciendo más fuertes, tanto que incluso no se pudo evitar el derrame de una cuanta sangre que exploraba desde la intimidad de Naruto.

La chica se hallaba desesperada, con tensión en todo su cuerpo, estirando y doblando su pierna derecha. Quería quitárselo de encima, pero no podría siquiera hacer que se moviera un centímetro de encima de su cuerpo.

Y es que el Uchiha no pensaba parar… no hasta saciar toda su sed de placer…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos… ¿fue todo un sueño?... No, el dolor que invadía su cuerpo no insinuaba que fuera un sueño… ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?... no lo sabía.

Poco a poco fue reincorporándose, semi sentada de lado pudo observar aun aquella cabellera larga caer por sus hombros y su pecho que le hacía darse cuenta de que aun era una dama. Miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de un bosque inmenso y el atardecer se veía venir.

- Así que ya acabó… - miró su entrepierna empapada de aquel líquido blanco y viscoso predominado como semen del Uchiha, lo que insinuaba el fin de su sufrir

Esperaba el volver pronto a ser un chico y olvidarlo todo tal como dijo el moreno que pasaría. No sin antes llenarse de nuevo de lágrimas, sintiendo esa debilidad en su interior por no haber podido recuperar de nuevo a su mejor amigo…

Y ahora más que nunca se lamentaba…

Por que además de no haber podido recuperarlo…

Se dio cuenta de algo aun peor…

La última lágrima cayó por su mejilla izquierda al darse cuenta de que ahora... se había enamorado de él...


End file.
